


Dust in the Wind

by Nainami



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nainami/pseuds/Nainami
Summary: One Vehicon's short journey down to Earth after Smokescreen's escape.





	

**12 km**

 

I’m not really sure what I expected.

This was not it. I think I heard myself scream before I realized what was happening and now? I’m in freefall towards the Earth.

Life as a Vehicon wasn’t all we were told it was going to be when we arrived on Earth. Sure, the promises were big. There was something sweet about the idea of catching Autobots in their weakest moments. Their concern with hiding their true forms from Humanity was a big weakness and that’s why I chose this form to exploit it.

After my initial scan, I always dreamed about cornering one in a public space. Maybe being part of a larger squad that managed to take one down. Never Optimus, no, I knew even dreams like that would be forbidden and, honestly, the idea alone might be enough have me exterminated.

We are, after all, just low level soldiers. What should I expect?

Glory.

Indirect, beautiful, absolutely stunning glory - at someone else’s hand.

 

**10 km**

 

“FOLLOW ME! NOW!” The orders were from Megatron himself! He was in direct pursuit? This was it! This was the moment that was going to make me something. A name, maybe something more than a designation, but a real name!

Dust Top? Maybe Rage Volt? Yeah, something nice like that. This was going to be the moment that the Master saw me shine.

“Stop that Autobot SCUM AT ANY COST!”

There were six of us waiting in the hallway. The fliers, as always, were already ahead of us, but I caught up. Running right beside our Lord - what an honor! I felt twitterpated, and a little nauseous. Then again, there had been a lot of Autobots on the ship lately. Almost more than there had been rotation in first lieutenants. That was pretty hard to believe.

You know, I hate to even think it, but this is one of those moments I miss Starscream as leader? At least under his command, well, relatively speaking, we pretty much stayed under the radar. Our goals were achievable, small and didn’t get you thrown off the side of a ship or something absurd like that.

 

**8 km**

 

I was going to be a tactician. That is before there was no place to become a tactician. It wasn’t long after my spark was put into my body that I was taking orders instead of training on my own. The hope was there, but I can barely remember the silvery streets of Cybertron.

I don’t recall anything, in fact, except the smell of Earth’s pavement or the musty interior of our ship. I did miss space, though. The idea that one day we would jump from hidden colonies, picking off Energon mines and eliminating Autobots until…

 

**6 km**

 

There were more fliers on my six. I have no idea why I transformed when he threw me. I have no idea why he threw me at all? What was I supposed to do, run him over in the air? Besides, I know why. It was a reflex. Ugh, this is the real reason you never had it in you to have a name, wasn’t it? Always just a designation for you quick-former.

Oh, the ship get shit with a laser - look who’s turned into a car.

Oh, the ship’s engines have been blown up by a surprise attack - LOOK who’s turned into a car AGAIN?

I am never going to live this one down.

If I live.

No, no this will be fine. Look, two jets ahead of me, three behind and - oh my spark. Lord Megatron?

 

**4 km**

 

I can see the ground in more detail than I think I’ve ever seen it before. It’s just rock, but every grain looks like a vein running across the dead skin of Unicron’s body. The Autobot - Smokesteam? Something nonsensical like that bow’s his head low and blasts one of my brothers out of the sky. I can feel my engines rev, my wheels twist uselessly as I can’t convince my body to just let me turn back!

A laser blast to the back would make all the difference here. Especially in front of Lord Megatron.

Oh Primes it’s getting so close now. I’m not really sure what’s up or down, I can hear jet engines behind me and the two jets in hot pursuit. Megatron pulls ahead of me - just the right distance, I could easily roll off of his back and land without too much damage.

Do I dare?

 

**2 km**

 

The smoke is too high and hot for me to make any distinction on if he made it. Smokescream, Smellsteam, Silkscreen, whoever, has definitely hit the ground. What a fool. Only an Autobot would be that stupid to risk their lives for a relic. My two brothers, I think they are dead, but I know that if this goes well, we will be remembered. Surely? This was all for something, right?

Megatron hits the smoke. I get ready. Just a few seconds more and I can definitely make it through this.

He pulls up.

Oh, falling 12 kilometers out of the sky to hit the ground. Look who’s a car again.

I wish my last words were more dignified but all I can really manage is, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!!!”

**-Ka-Boom-**

**Author's Note:**

> Having not written fan-fiction in 10,000 years, I hope this is enjoyable. Sorry, it was just some nonsense my brain couldn't shake. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
